It is well known that the high, wide front wall of a truck body creates a considerable drag on the vehicle's forward travel, as this wall strikes flat against the air in front hereof. This drag slows up the vehicle's forward progress, so that more fuel must be burned in order to keep the truck travelling at an efficient rate of speed. This increased use of fuel is objectionable, because fuel is expensive, and this situation is accordingly in need of an improvement.